


these many moments in time

by jojibear



Category: VIXX
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 20:06:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7282894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojibear/pseuds/jojibear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of VIXX Three Sentence Ficathon - Second Round fills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. hakyeon/any, ‘new bartender at my favorite bar is unfairly attractive'

Wonshik is a mopey mess sprawled out across their couch when Sanghyuk finally manages to get their door open, juggling his overstuffed school bag, the bag of groceries he just picked up and his massive bunch of keys between his two hands.

"He's been like that since he woke up," Hongbin explains when Sanghyuk throws him a questioning glance on his way into the kitchen. "It's been three hours, and all he's done is lay down on the sofa and grumble non-stop under his breath."

"What about?"

The photography student shrugs. "Not sure. All I heard was 'unfair', 'gorgeous', 'beautiful tanned skin', and 'stupidly beautiful smile'."

Sanghyuk frowns, squinting over his roommate's head to look at his other roommate. "Are you sure he's not drunk?" he asks, purposefully raising his voice to test the waters.

"Just because I went to a bar last night doesn't mean I drank," Wonshik yells, momentarily rising from his position to shoot a glare at his friends before flopping back down. "Let a guy mourn his hopeless love life in peace."

"Dude, you haven't got a love life."

Wonshik turns his face into the pillow and groans. "I know, and I'll never have one," he says in a muffled voice. "The new bartender at ROVIX - N - is so ridiculously attractive he's bound to be taken already."

Sanghyuk gives Hongbin look, one that says "Are you actually pulling my leg?", but Hongbin can only roll his eyes upwards and shrug his shoulders helplessly.


	2. n/leo, magician au

In the long list of acceptable creatures to summon for his final exam, Taekwoon was fairly certain that "incubus" had not been one of them, and yet...

"Why, hello there," the demon purred, batting his eyes flirtatiously at Taekwoon as he stepped out of the summoning circle. "It's been a very long time since I was summoned by someone as gorgeous as you."

Taekwoon could only stand stock still in shock as the demon circled around him slowly, a shiver running down his spine at the way the demon's eyes wandered all over him.

When the demon re-appeared in Taekwoon's line of sight, he was wearing a satisfied grin. He leaned into Taekwoon's personal space and whispered, "The name's Hakyeon, and I hope you won't mind me sticking around for a while."

Taekwoon wasn't sure if he should hate himself for the way his next exhale shuddered.


	3. N/Leo, fairy prince AU

The moment is broken when Taekwoon accidently steps on a twig and it snaps, the sound of dry wood breaking in two echoing through the near silent forest. The figure in the clearing whirled around to stare at him, brandishing a small dagger faster than he could blink.

"Who are you?" demanded the man. His words were intoned in accent so refined Taekwoon was sure he did not come from the village beyond the woods, the direction where he had come from. "Are you a hunter?"

Taekwoon raised his hands and stepped forward to show that he brought no weapons and meant no harm.

"My name is Taekwoon," he said. "I come from the village just beyond these woods. I was foraging, but then I lost my way."

For a moment, the other man regarded him with narrowed, cautious eyes, but he seemed to have passed the inspection because a moment later, the dagger was sheathed and the other man lowered his guard.

"My name is Hakyeon," he introduced. "I come from the Greenwood Citadel."

And that was when Taekwoon noticed the translucent - almost transparent - wings stretching out behind Hakyeon.


	4. vixx, i know the bouquet's for the bridesmaids but i caught it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> groomsmen!AU (feat. Sanghyuk, the lil shite)

A second, that's all it had taken.

One moment, Hongbin's outstretched arms are empty as he mimes something in explanation to Wonshik; next moment, he finds himself holding the bouquet of flowers that his best friend's sister had thrown.

Behind him, he hears a chorus of upset groans and a cackling laugh that sounds suspiciously like Sanghyuk.


	5. vixx, dark magic

It begins with a twinge, a flash of electric discomfort at the tip of his fingers that he shakes away almost unconsciously.

Almost, because the movement is less a shake and more a jerk, and Taekwoon flashes him a curious, imploring look, trying to figure out if it was something he'd said, when Hakyeon looks down in confusion.

"Nothing," Hakyeon quickly reassures, waving his hands to show his friend that nothing was wrong; but something is wrong, he just doesn't know it yet.


End file.
